Goku enters the Grand Master's Tournament
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Five months into his three year training for the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku is invited to a prestigious martial arts tournament where only the best are permitted.Will he win the tournament and gain more experience for the next Budokai? Based on episode 2 of Bionic Six. PG-13 for violence and language, YamBul
1. Chapter 1

_**The Grand Master's Tournament:**_

_**Mount Yousei October 9**__**th**__** Age 750**_

Goku was walking in a handstand across the mountain during his three years training for the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai.

He moved his arms carefully and then sped up running across the mountain bridge when he heard someone scream.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

He looked under the bridge and saw the Teddy Bear Bandit and the Tiger Bandit holding an old lady hostage, with their sowrds pointed at her.

"You look good enough to eat, old hag!" yelled Teddy Bear Bandit "We'll have a good feed for lunch this afternoon!"

"Itadakimasu!" they both yelled, throwing the lady in the air and preparing to strike with their swords.

"STOP IT!" Goku screamed as he jumped down, catching the woman "What the hell are you two doing, attacking an innocent lady!"

"Whatever kid, stay outta this!" Teddy Bear Bandit spoke back at the monkey tailed boy.

"Yeah, she is our lunch, you can't steal other people's lunch!" yelled the Tiget.

"You wanna bet!?" Goku yelled before punching the Tiger out cold and then throwing the bear into the mountain.

"You're very strong kid." the old lady smiled at her savior "Hey I remember you, I went to Papaya Island and saw you against champion Jackie Chun last May."

"Thanks." smiled Goku "I'm actually on a training journey to train for the 22nd Budokai in three years time."

"I know, there's another Martial Arts tournament you should enter, it's called the Grand Master's tournament and it's being held in Dragon's Rock next week."" the lady enthusiastically informed Goku.

"It's a prestigious tournament where not everyone can enter, only the best are invited to the Tournament but I reckon you should be able to enter because of your runner-up status in the Tenkaichi Budokai, it'll be great practice for the next Budokai too."

"By the best, you mean these guys are very super-strong right?" Goku smiled at the chance of yet again, fighting powerful opponents. "I would love to enter then"

The lady smiled. "Only the very best."

"Which way is Dragon's Rock, anyway?" Goku asked the lady. "I wanna head there as soon as possible."

"The boat leaving for the tournamnt and the registry centre are in Yousei Town, down this way" the lady pointed south.

"Ok, I better get goin'" Goku declared running south to the town "Thank you!"

_**West City Senior High School October 10**__**th**__** Age 750**_

Yamcha struggled to keep his eyes open as the maths Teacher, Mrs. Shawtz, spoke of the national maths contest that was going to happen in one month.

He had been both studying hard for the contest as well as training at Kame House for the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai in thirty-one months.

Juggling his duties as a teenager and a martial artist was really tiring him, but he HAD to try his best.

"What's wrong, Yamcha?" Bulma looked at her boyfriend struggling to stay awake. "You walked slowly to school today, and you even refused to walk with Cake and the others..." she asked, referring to the fanclub that was following him around for the past year.

Then Yamcha's watch phone rang.

"Yamcha-san, where are you? We gotta do our farming, so please put on your turtle shell and head back already." Kuririn called.

"Sensei, Please may I leave school for today?" Yamcha stood up and asked Mrs. Shawtz. "I have some serious buisness to attend."

"NO YAMCHA-KUN! YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH TIME IN DETENTION IN MAY AND JUNE BECAUSE OF YOUR PARTICIPATION IN THE TWENTY FIRST TENKAICHI BUDOKAI!" yelled Mrs. Shawtz, slamming her hands onto her desk.

"IT'S UNHEALTHY, THAT MARTIAL ARTS HABIT OF YOURS, I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU WILL BE KILLED!"

But Yamcha was already gone.

"Danm it...today's generation are such karate-obssessed brats..." Mrs. Shawtz muttered.

_**Kame House October 11**__**th**__** Age 750**_

"What!? Dragon's Rock, you say?" Roshi was on the phone to the lady that Goku saved two days ago.

"But only the best are permitted in the island! Goku only won second place at the Tenkaichi Budokai this year! Are you sure he would be able to enter? Alright I'll go and tell Kuririn, Yamcha and the others, we'll be sure not to miss him fighting at the tournament!"

"What was it Muten Roshi-sama?" Kuririn asked as he ate breakfast. "Did something happen to Goku?"

"Goku is going to enter the Grand Master's Tournament in Dragon's Rock." Roshi declared to the Dragonball Gang.

"Grand Master's Tournament, you mean at Dragon's Rock!?" Yamcha asked stunned "But that's where only the best Martial Artists are invited to compete every year! Are you sure Goku could enter with a runner-up status on his belt!?"

"Yamcha, this is the same kid who beat and single handly destroyed the Red Ribbon army five months ago." Bulma reminded everyone.

Yamcha was fast asleep, holding his pencil on his maths book.

He wore himself out today just doing the farming and milk delivery this morning on top of his studying for the maths contest.

"Yamcha, wake up!" shouted Bulma. "We gotta make preperations to sneak to Dragon's Rock to root for Son-kun!"

"Uh, Sorry" Yamcha apologized "I just fell asleep"

Roshi stood up "Well it IS time for our afternoon nap now, let's head off to the hammocks, you two."

Yamcha and Kuririn followed Roshi outside for the hammocks for their nap.

_**The Boat to Dragon's Rock October 12**__**th**__** Age 750**_

Goku looked over the boat at the ocean, wondering when they will get to Dragon's have left the station two hours ago and Goku was very excited for the martial arts tournament.

"All these people look very strong." He smiled to himself.

"I can't wait to kick all of their asses and become stronger for the Tenkaichi Budokai."

"Are you, Son Goku?" a young man walked up to Goku, he looked very simular.

"Yamcha!" Goku smiled .

"I thought you were training at Kame Sennin-Ojii-chan's and attending West City Senior High School."

"Yam...cha?" the man looked down at Goku confused, Goku looked closer and reliased this wasn't Yamcha.

He had wavier, slightly longer hair, paler skin and more slanted eyes and was wearing a purple hair was also pitch black and short and his eyes were black and he also wore a red headband, which must have led Goku to mistake him for Yamcha in the first place.

"You're Son Goku, right? Name's Yanshin, I saw you on TV at the Tenkaichi Budokai when I was training at home in Metropolis Island." the man introduced himself.

"Ossu! I'm Son Goku" Goku introduced himself. "Sorry I got you confused with a friend o' mine earlier."

"That's okay" Yanshin smiled.

Just then a tall burly man with short light brown hair and a beard showed up and introduced himself.

"Howdy there, I'm Chuck Norris."

"Ossu! I'm Son Goku" Goku introduced himself to the famous martial artist.

"You're Chuck Norris! Kame Sennin Ojii-chan, Kuririn and I have went to see some of your movies and saw you on TV!"

"and you're Son Goku! The runner up in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai back in May!"

"Yep." Goku smiled "I wonder why Jackie isn't here though, I looked over the boat for him."

"I heard he was hard to contact and the Grand Masters couldn't locate him" Chuck said sadly. "Such a shame, I was hoping to fight against him in the tournament tommorow."

"Ah, I see" Goku looked down sadly, then he perked right back up a second later.

"Ah well! I can always fight him at the next Tenkaichi Budokai, I'll definitely be strong enough to beat him then!"

Yanshin and Chuck both fell over.

"HEY YOU! SON GOKU!" yelled a giant man wearing a doctor's coat and with shaggy blue hair. "I WANT MY REVENGE FOR YOU DEFEATING ME AT THE PRELIMINARIES OF THE TENKAICHI BUDOKAI IN MAY!"

Goku looked up and recognised him.

"Hey I remember you, I fought you in my last fight in the preliminaries at the Tenkaichi Budokai, you yelled at Bacterian for not taking baths and smelling too much, you kept talking to Bacterian about them High Jeans!"

"That's HYGIENE not High Jeans!" the giant yelled at Goku. "Anyways I'm going to defeat you in this tournament this time instead!"

"By the way, how did you get into the tournament when you couldn't even get past the preliminaries?" Goku asked naively.

"I won a different tournament!" the giant said. "That's why the Grand Masters invited can win or come second place in other tournaments aside from the Tenkaichi Budokai in order to enter, you know."

"Oh" Goku was stunned.

_**A Capsule Plane near the ship, October 12**__**th**__** Age 750**_

"Alright, there's Son-kun, you guys!" Bulma declared from the driver's seat. "Right next to three other guys!"

"HEY ISN'T THAT CHUCK NORRIS WITH GOKU!?" Kuririn yelled, jolting Yamcha awake from the seat behind him.

Yamcha quickly got up and looked out the window.

"You're right Kuririn, it IS Chuck Norris!" Yamcha shouted from the window.

"I wonder if there are other popular Martial Artists on the boat!"

Kuririn and Yamcha looked and spotted heaps of Martial Artists all over the boat heading for the Grand Master's Tournament.

"I wonder if there are any hotels on that island or any shops." Bulma pondered as she piloted the ship.

"It's an island where only the best Martial Artists are permitted and the Grand Masters themselves so we better hide among them." Roshi explained. "There's a quick chance the Grand Masters will find us and boot us off the island."

"Well Oolong will have to shapeshift into one of the Martial Arists or one of the Grand Masters won't he?" smiled Bulma.

"You too, Puar" smiled Yamcha.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SHAPESHIFT INTO A MARTIAL ARTIST!?" Oolong complained. "IT CAN'T BE ONE OF THE GRAND MASTERS BECAUSE YOU ALL KNOW MY TRANSFORMATIONS CAN ONLY LAST FIVE MINUTES!"

"You want me to yell "Pee Pee Pee" again, Pig!" Bulma threatened.

"Oh, Alright, fine..." Oolong gave in "I will transform as soon as we arrive on the island..."

_**Dragon's Rock, October 12**__**th**__** Age 750**_

Both the boat and the Dragonball Gang's airplane arrved at the island, all of the passengers walking their way to a large palace where everyone would be staying during tommorow's tournament.

"Wow, such a big place!" Goku said in wonder "The Grandmothers must be very rich!"

"That's Grand Masters, Goku" corrected Yanshin.

"HEY SON-KUN!"

Goku looked around and saw all of his friends behind him, Bulma having put the plane back in it's capsule.

"EVERYONE!" Goku shouted in surprise "HOW DID YA ALL GET HERE ON DRAGON'S ROCK!?

"We heard you were entering the Grand Master's Tournament so we decided to sneak abroad to cheer for you when you win the tournament!" Bulma smiled.

"We wouldn't miss your chance at winning the Grand Masters Tournament." Kuririn smiled "And seeing you defeat Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee and the others!"

Goku realised he hadn't introduced his new friends to his old ones.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Yanshin, Chuck Norris and Sukuriki Kuriin, guys this is Bulma, Yamcha, Lunch, Kuririn, Oolong, Kame Sennin Ojii-chan, Turtle and Puar."

Everybody greeted eachother.

Then a trio of old people showed up and Bulma and the others hid behind a pillar, Oolong and Puar shapeshifting into Martial Artists.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Grand Master's Tournament! You are all only the best Martial Arts masters across the world and have all been invited to participate in this yearly prestigious contest, there are weapons allowed, but there is to be no killing, rape or any other vicious assult outside combat. May all of you enter the palace and sleep well in your rooms and do your best tommorow" declared the fat man wearing the asian robe in the middle.

"This fucking sucks, what if I'm picked to fight someone in the first round, I don't know shit about Martial Arts!" Oolong muttered.

"Shut up, Oolong, you're here to root for Son-kun, it's just a disguise..." Bulma told Oolong from behind the pillar.

"Ugh..." Yamcha groaned.

They both turned around to find Yamcha leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Yamcha, are you ok?" Bulma looked worried, her boyfriend hadn't really been looking his best these past two weeks.

"Huh?" Yamcha snapped awake. "Yeah, I'm fine...No need to worry!"

The Martial Aritsts started to move towards the palace.

"Come on you guys, we gotta follow Goku!" Kuririn yelled at the three of them.

"RIGHT!" the other three yelled in unsion and joined the rest of the Dragonball gang into the palace.

Goku and the gang had their dinner and then all went to bed in Goku's room.

Tommorow, the Grand Master's tournament will begin.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins**_

_**October 13**__**th**__** Age 750**_

Goku got dressed in his current purple ninja outfit and got ready for breakfast at the Grand Master's Restaurant.

"Goku are you sure you want to eat before the tournament, you could get sick during your matches." Chuck worried.

"No need to worry, Chuck!" Goku smiled "I plan to eat heaps for my breakfast, I can't fight on a full stomach!"

"Son-kun's right, Mr. Norris." Bulma nodded "His main weakness is hunger. He gets really weak when he's hungry."

Kuririn and Yanshin proceeded to follow Goku to the restaurant to have their breakfast also.

"I see." Chuck pondered. "By the way, where's your boyfriend? he hasn't come out of the bedroom yet."

"Oh, Yamcha"? Bulma wondered.

Normally Yamcha would be up by 7am if he wasn't training and 4am if he was training.

But it was already 9am and he hadn't come out for breakfast yet, Bulma worried about her boyfriend because he hasn't been 100% these past two weeks.

_**Grand Master's Restaurant**_

Yanshin's eyes widened in shock as he saw Goku engulf 50 plates of food for breakfast.

He had never seen ANYONE eat that much food before not even in the eating contests in Metropolis Island.

"Goku, are you sure you can fight after eating THAT much!?" he shouted in shock at the young monkey tailed boy. "Chuck's right, you definitely COULD get sick."

"Don't worry Yanshin-san." smiled Kuririn. "Goku can definitely fight after eating that much food. He's even ate that much at the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai five months ago."

"I see..." Yanshin replied to Kuririn. "So when did you two start doing martial arts?"

"Well, I started Martial Arts when I was very little, my grandpa trained me, then a year ago I started training under Kame-Sennin Ojii-chan." Goku explained as he ate his fifty-first plate of food.

"Then five months ago I started training around the world for the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai."

"As for me I was training since the age of five up until last year at Orinji Temple, the other monks there and I didn't get on well so last year I went to Muten Roshi-sama's place to train and I've been there since." Kuririn explained.

"How about you, Yanshin-san."

"Well, I've been training since I was three years old with my father, who was the master of the best dojo in Metropolis Island. He is also a police detective." explained Yanshin.

"I entered heaps of Martial Arts tournaments and I won the local championship in June, which allowed me to enter this tournament."

Goku and Kuririn both smiled.

"HEY WAITER! THIRTY MORE PLEASE!" Goku yelled at the waiter.

Both Yanshin and Kuririn fell from the table.

**Grand Master's Palace**

"Yamcha?" Bulma peeked though the door to check on Yamcha. "Yamcha, it's 10am, it's time for Goku's first match to start."

Yamcha was still in bed, fast asleep.

Bulma walked to her boyfriend and shook his shoulder, waking him up.

"AAAGGHH!" Yamcha woke up and slipped off the bed in fright.

"Bulma! IS IT REALLY 10AM!? I MUST BE MISSING GOKU'S MATCH!"

"Relax Yamcha, Goku's fight hasn't started yet." Bulma calmed her boyfriend down form his two proceeded to walk outside for the beginning of the tournament.

"By the way, where is everyone else?" Yamcha wondered as he looked around the island.

"They've all woken up before you and already left to watch and fight in the tournament." Bulma explained. "We'll all be on the stairs cheering for Goku."

"I do hope Puar and Oolong have shafe-shifted, especially Oolong." Yamcha wondered even further.

_**Grand Master's Tournament**_

"Welcome to the prestigious Grand Master's Tournament!" announced one of the Grand Masters. "As I explained yesterday, weapons are allowed but there will be NO KILLING, NO RAPING, NO OFFENSES what so ever, You may win by KO, fofeit or right out."

"This is going to be so cool!" Goku looked excitedly. "More experience for the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai!"

"I wonder who will fight who in this first round, today." smiled Chuck.

"NOW MAY THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" screamed the Grand Master. "FIRST UP, SON GOKU VS SUKURIKI KURIIN!"

"Alright, small fry!" Sukuriki went into his fighting stance to fight Goku, hopeful to beat him this time.

Goku also went into his fighting stance.

"AND BEGIN!"

Goku and Sukuriki both launch themselves at tried to grab Goku but Goku jumped onto the top of Sukuriki's head and then kicked him, knocking him out.

As one of the Grand Masters counted 10 backwards, Three familiar mechas snuck behind the palace and planned their move.

"This trophy will be perfect for me, the grat Emperor Pilaf." Pilaf spoke from inside the blue mech as he eyed the trophy next to the Grand Masters.

"MAI! While they are judging the contest, I want you to sneak behind the Grand Masters and steal the trophy!"

"Got it, sire" Mai agreed, climbing out of the mecha and using sleath spray to make herself snuck behind the Grand Master's seats and grabbed the trophy and then swiftly made it back to the others.

Meanwhile back at the fight, The Grand Master refereeing the match declared "1! TIME IS UP! SON GOKU WINS THE MATCH AND WILL MAKE IT TO THE QUATER FINALS!".

Goku's friends all jumped around and cheered as Goku gave Sukuriki a handshake.

"You've gotten a lot stronger than last time, kid." Sukuriki smiled. "You can beat Jackie Chun definitely in the next Tenkaichi Budokai!"

"Thanks, Sukuriki." Goku smiled back. "But I still got a lot of trainin' to beat Jackie."

"Son-kun's made it to the quarter finals, guys." Bulma smiled. "I can't believe Son-kun's made it to the Quater Finals in this tournament already!"

"These people are champions like Jackie Chun." Yamcha smiled. "Most of them are super powerful, well...except for Sukuriki Kuriin over there.I saw him lose in the same amount of time back at the Tenkaichi Budokai."

"Yep." Kuririn nodded in agreement."He got his ass kicked by Goku the same way at the Tenkaichi Budokai preliminaries."

"I hope I'm not up, next..." Oolong panicked while shapeshifted in his martial artist form.

"So I've been meaning to ask you kids, something." Chuck looked up at Goku's friends. "How old are you guys, anyways? Goku told me he was thirteen."

"Yamcha and I are seventeen and attending Senior High School in West City." Bulma explained.

"Senior High School, huh? Isn't there a maths contest in three weeks, that you kids should be preparing for? I have a cousin that studies there." Chuck spoke to the two teenagers.

"Well yeah, but we decided to take a break off school and watch our friend, Son-kun." Bulma smiled. "What's the point of studying if we're going to miss out on our friend fighting."

"How about you, Kuririn?" Chuck turned to Kuririn.

"I'm fourteen but I've never been in junior high school, only in Orinji Temple and at the Kame School." Kuririn explained.

"How about you Yanshin?"

"I'm seventeen also and attend Metropolis Senior High School" explained Yanshin.

"You know, the three of you have college exams next year." smiled Chuck Norris. "You all should study hard and make it to a good school."

"I already have a degree." smiled Bulma.

Yanshin and Yamcha both looked down on the ground, they have been spending more time doing Martial Arts than studying.

The fights carried on until the following participants made it into the quarter finals that late afternoon:

Son Goku

Yanshin

Xue Xiang

Chuck Norris

Bruce Lee

Frank Dux

Cuukii Mon-Star

Ryu

"Thank you all for participating and these eight for making it to the quarter finals. Rest well and we will see you all tommorow." the third Grand Master declared.

The gang all returned to the castle, and were heading to the restaurant for dinner when they heard one of the Grand Masters scream.

"THE TROPHY! THE TROPHY IS GONE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Goku and the gang ran to the Grand Master's throne room when they saw the three of them panicking over the dissapeared trophy.

"Oh thank god, you are all here!" the fat Grand Master ran to Goku. "Somebody has stolen the Trophy! Without it the tournament cannot continue!"

"WHAT SOMEBODY STOLE THE TROPHY!?" Goku shouted "THAT'S HORRIBLE! I'LL GO AND KICK THERE ASSSES!"

"Do you have a security camera?" Chuck asked the Grand Master.

"Yes, we do..." nodded the Grand Master. The gang all walked into the security room and watched the spotted three familiar people behind the Grand Masters shortly after Goku KO'd Sukuriki.

"THAT'S EMPEROR PILAF!" Yamcha yelled "Why are they here and why do they want the trophy!?"

"Are they still on the island?" Chuck asked the Grand Master who was monitoring the control machine.

"Yes, they're on their way to the docks though." the Grand Master spotted the Pilaf gang.

"RIGHT! CHUCK, YAMCHA, YANSHIN, KURIRIN, SUKURIKI!" Goku yelled.

"LET'S GO AND KICK PILAF'S ASS AND GET THE TROPHY BACK!"

_**Grand Master's Dock**_

"Heheheh..." Pilaf laughed.

"Not long until we use this trophy to rule the world along with the Dragonballs!"

"Your plan was foolproof this time, sire" smiled Mai.

"Maybe this time we will even get the Dragonballs and you can rule the world!" Shuu smiled.

"NOT SO FAST PILAF!" Goku yelled as he, Yamcha, Yanshin, Chuck, Sukuriki and Kuririn arrived to stop them.

"OH SHIT! IT'S THE BRAT" Pilaf screamed as he, Mai and Shuu went back into their mechas and ran off with the trophy.

Goku and the gang ran at full speed chasing the emperor and his crooks.

"WAIT!"

The case carried on across the island, Pilaf shot missiles at the gang in an attempt to slow them all down but Yamcha and Yanshin jumped and ambushed Mai and Shuu.

"ROUGAFUFUKEN!" Yamcha screamed as he wrecked Mai's mecha, tearing her out of the machine and tying her up.

"FIST OF THE DINGO CLAW" screamed Yanshin as he also wrecked Shuu's mecha and did the same thing.

"Fist of the Dingo Claw? You trained under the Dingo Hermit?" Yamcha asked in wonderment.

"I should ask you the same, you trained in the Ookami house?" Yanshin also asked.

"Yeah, the Wolf Hermit was my master before I became a Desert Bandit." Yamcha explained.

Meanwhile Goku was running right close to Pilaf as he jumped up high and used his Niyoibo on him, breaking the glass roof of his mecha.

"EEEKKKKK" Pilaf screamed as his mecha was being destroyed by Goku.

"Now fot the finishing move...KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA!"

Goku launched the Kamehameha at Pilaf's mecha, destroying everything except Pilaf and the trophy.

"I'll take that!" Goku declared as he snatched the trophy from Pilaf's clutches, then tieing him up.

The Pilaf trio were then handed over to the Police and sent away to a maximum secrurity prison.

"You did a great job, Goku." smiled Chuck Norris. "I cannot wait to fight you in the finals, it will be a great match."

"Same here against you." Goku smiled was really pumped up for the finals tommorow.

"Goku, you did great..." Yamcha smiled. "You...did...gre..."

THUD!

Chuck, Goku, Kuririn, Yanshin and Sukuriki ran around Yamcha, who had fallen unconscious onto the floor.

"Yamcha-san!?" Kuririn tried to wake his friend up. "YAMCHA-SAN!? HEY YAMCHA-SAN!?"

Chuck leaned over to feel the teenager's head and looked worried.

"He's got a very bad fever...looks like exhaustion...very bad exhaustion...he needs to get to a hospital...and the infirmaries here at Dragon's Rock aren't good enough..."

"The nearest hospital is in West City." The Fat Grand Master explained. "He should be taken there immediately! We will accompany you to the hospital."

"Yamcha, hang in there..." Goku looked worried as Yamcha was placed in a gang entered the plane and flew to West City Children's Hospital.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
